True Freedom
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: A story of freedom, love, and life. Sakura, Deidara, and Itachi just want to live in peace. The world is content with that. Uchiha Sasuke is not. This is the story of how three shinobi rise from the ashes of their former lives and fight for what matters.
1. Taken Against Her Will

ANOTHER NARUTO FANFIC FROM ME, TWILIGHT DELUCCA. DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ.

RATED M BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS BECAUSE MOST OF MY FANFICS ARE RATED M.

CHAPTER ONE: TAKEN AGAINST HER WILL

CHARACTERS INTRODUCED: UCHIHA SASUKE, UCHIHA ITACHI, HARUNO SAKURA.

WARNING: ANGST, SLIGHT ABUSE.

DISCLAIMER: I. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO. SO. FUCK. OFF.

* * *

Haruno Sakura struggled, kicking and screaming profanities, insults against his parentage, and trying to attack him even while he had her arms pinned to her sides and was dragging her away from the half-dead body of his most hated brother. "Let me go Sasuke! I have to heal him! I have to save him! Let me go! I'm a medic-nin! It's my job!" She railed at him. But Sasuke didn't let her go. He continued to drag her away from Itachi's side and the pinkette failed to see the smug, evil grin plastered on Sasuke's face as his dying brother glared hatred and vengeance at him. Because Sakura wasn't meant to be taken from Itachi's side. Not without permission. Deidara would be furious at the loss of their kunoichi. "We're going home to Konoha Sakura. You and I. We'll be a team again." Sasuke crooned. Sakura spat at him and Sasuke slapped her viciously. "I'm not as kind as my brother was. If you defy me, I will hurt you." He growled. Sakura sniffled softly and fell silent, limp in his grasp. Her green eyes dark with pain and sorrow. 'Take care of him Deidara until I can return. Because I promise I'll come back to you and Itachi.' She thought fondly. Sasuke felt a surge of triumph because now he had truly beaten Itachi.

The younger Uchiha swung the pink haired kunoichi into his arms and carried her away from the clearing and in the direction of Konohagakure. He didn't know why Konoha wasn't searching for her day and night but he was pretty sure the village and the Hokage would be glad to have their missing cherry blossom back. Then Sasuke could proceed with his plan to revive the Uchiha Clan with Sakura as the mother of his children. There still a few behaviors he had to train her out of like defying his wishes and thinking that she was his equal but he was patient enough to do it. And if patience didn't work, he could always beat her into submission until she got the drift and started obeying him. Either way, she would bend to him and he would bind her to the Clan for the rest of their lives.

Sakura retreated into her own mind as Sasuke took her farther and farther away from her freedom. She refused to cry though because she was made of stronger stuff. The pink haired kunoichi was merely biding her time until Itachi and Deidara either came for her or Tsunade-shishou gave her permission to return to them. Sasuke had been gone from Konoha so long that he knew nothing about her or the village. He was a fool and her boys didn't suffer fools gladly, or at all for that matter.

"Soon we'll be home Sakura and we can begin making preparations for our wedding. Once you become Uchiha Sakura, you can quit being a shinobi and settle down to begin our family." Sasuke said softly. Sakura ignored him. She couldn't believe her ears. Uchiha Sakura? Don't make her laugh. She would rather be gutted by the remnants of the Akatsuki than be Sasuke's wife and broodmare. Disgust roared through her slight body but still Sakura bided her time. Sasuke didn't take her to task for ignoring him because soon she would be forced to pay attention to him. As soon as he got her bound to the Uchiha. A wicked smile lit his face up and he sped up to get to Konoha faster.

* * *

R&R please. Again, don't bother flaming because I will hunt you down and destroy you. ^_^ Have a nice day.


	2. Taking Back What's Ours!

ANOTHER NARUTO FANFIC FROM ME, TWILIGHT DELUCCA. DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ.

RATED M BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS BECAUSE MOST OF MY FANFICS ARE RATED M.

CHAPTER TWO: TAKING BACK WHAT BELONGS TO US!

CHARACTERS INTRODUCED: UZUMAKI NARUTO, TSUNADE, DEIDARA.

WARNING: VIOLENCE, FOUL LANGUAGE, SUICIDE ATTEMPT.

DISCLAIMER: I. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO. SO. FUCK. OFF.

* * *

Sasuke frowned when a week went by and Sakura didn't answer any of his attempts to court her. He was getting fed up with her reluctance to accept that he now owned her in just about every way. Sasuke got up and left his apartment to go find Sakura and begin training her to be his wife. He got to her apartment where he felt her chakra and started knocking. When she didn't answer, Sasuke began to get annoyed. "Sakura come answer the door right now!" He ordered her through the wood.

Uzumaki Naruto spotted Sasuke outside Sakura's apartment door and landed next to him angrily. "She hasn't been seen since you brought her back over a week ago. She doesn't socialize anymore and no one visits because she doesn't answer the door. The only reason I'm able to see her is because she lets me in." He said angrily. The orange was gone so to speak as Naruto's maturity shone through. Now the blond wore black Anbu gear with a black trench coat over it. On the bottom of the coat were orange flames and an orange swirl decorated the back of his coat. His black forehead protector was displayed proudly on his forehead. Naruto's dark sapphire eyes regarded his old teammate with what could almost be hatred as he watched him continue to pound on her door. "She's not coming out Teme. Just leave her alone." He snarled.

Sasuke glared at him and ignored the blond's words. "Sakura get out here or you'll be sorry!" He commanded darkly. Naruto's eyes narrowed and red sparkled in them for a moment. He was one of the few that knew the truth. Why Sakura no longer lived in the village, why Itachi and Deidara weren't in the Akatsuki any longer, why Sakura didn't kill them and run back here as fast as her feet could carry her.

*Flashback*

_"They're dangerous Sakura-chan! Why don't you come back to Konoha with me and let Anbu take care of them?" Naruto cried desperately. Sakura smiled serenely from between Itachi and Deidara before moving over to the blond. "They're not evil Naruto. They're lost. I can find them and bring them back. I can do it. Please just trust in me like I trust in you. They'll never bother Konoha. And I can finally get the peace I wanted for so long but could never find in the village I love. You are the brother of my heart and soul Naruto and when you become Hokage, we will be there to witness your coronation. If you have ever loved me at all Naruto, please let me have my peace. I'll take care of them and they'll take care of me too. This won't be the last you'll see of us. I promise." She replied gently, earnestly._

_Naruto hugged the pinkette hard and nodded. "Ok Sakura-chan. I'll give you what you want because you are the sister of my heart and soul. You'd better keep your word or I'll drag you back to Konoha kicking and screaming if I have to and they will die." He replied. Sakura laughed lightly and nodded. "Agreed. You know me Naruto. I never break a promise." She said. Sakura gave Naruto a scroll before she disengaged from him fully and moved back to Itachi and Deidara. "Read that when you get home to Konoha. Read it with Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, and the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, and the Sand Siblings. That scroll will tell you everything about why I'm doing this and hopefully if we need it, Konoha will welcome all of us with open arms." She said softly. "I will. Take care of yourself and of them." Naruto replied. _

_The three shinobi disappeared and Naruto turned to his Anbu team comprising of Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Hyuuga Neji, TenTen, and Hyuuga Hinata. "Let's go home guys. They're no threat to the village." He ordered. The five man team moved out and headed back to the village to do as Sakura told them to do._

*End flashback*

"She was at peace with them Teme. And you did the one thing that would make her hate you forever. You locked her in a cage. You took away her freedom. You're treating her like she's property. And Sakura-chan isn't property. She hates being caged. I don't know what she's going to do now that you've done this to her. I only hope that she doesn't do anything drastic. For the sake of Itachi and Deidara and for Konoha." Naruto said.

Inside the apartment, Sakura heard every word the two exchanged as she dragged a kunai across her flesh. Naruto was right. She would rather die than be treated as property like Sasuke was doing. Disgust welled up in her again when she heard Sasuke beat on her door again. "Come out here Sakura or I'll come in there and drag you out! You will be my wife and you will help me rebuild the Uchiha Clan!" He bellowed. Sakura could hear Itachi's voice in her head scolding her for doing this to herself. 'I'm sorry Itachi but you knew I was like this when you took me in. And you loved me anyway.' She thought. As she made another wound with her kunai, she could hear Deidara's voice as well reminding Itachi that despite her strength and ability, she was still as human as they were. 'It's alright Sakura-chan. This just proves that you're human like the rest of us. There's no shame in it. We both tried at one point in our lives.' He said kindly. "Fuck you Sasuke! You make me sick! I hate you! I'll hate you until my last breath has been breathed! I will NEVER give you children! I'll permanently seal off my reproductive organs so that even if you rape me for the rest of my life, I'll never get pregnant with your cursed seed!" Sakura screamed furiously at him.

Sasuke kicked Sakura's door in and the pinkette smiled triumphantly as she viciously slashed her own throat, blood gushing from her neck to land at his feet. As she lost consciousness, a raspy laugh rumbled from her throat. "You lose Sasuke. I'll go to my grave hating you." She gurgled. 'Sorry Itachi, Deidara. Looks like you'll have to survive without me.' She thought sadly as the darkness took her. Sasuke picked Sakura up and teleported to the hospital where Tsunade was working. "Fix her!" He ordered.

Tsunade's golden brown eyes widened and she immediately started healing her and coaxing her back from death's door. "What have you done you fucking brat? Tell me you didn't force her to return here!" She fairly bellowed. Sasuke tilted his chin up in defiance and Tsunade growled. "I can fix her wounds and save her life but I can't make her wake up. Congratulations Sasuke, you've broken her spirit. She's lost the will to live. Sakura is gone. All that's left is this living shell." She snarled. "No. You fix her you old bitch. Fix her and make her accept me." Sasuke demanded. Tsunade laughed coldly. "It's not that simple. Sakura is the only one that can do anything now. I've healed her, kept her from death but I can't work miracles." She snarled back.

Hyuuga Neji landed in front of Tsunade and bowed quickly. "Lady Hokage, two male shinobi are at the gates demanding Haruno Sakura in exchange for a peaceful retreat." He said. Tsunade snorted. "Overdramatic as usual that damned blond. Tell them to wait for me in my office and not to be seen. I don't think Konoha's ready for that just yet." She replied. Neji bowed again and left to obey his Hokage.

The blonde Hokage picked Sakura up and carried her to her office, Sasuke following angrily. "Sakura is mine Tsunade-sama. If you turn her over to them, I will kill the three of them." He threatened. Tsunade snorted and rolled her eyes. "You could try but Sakura would just show you what she's capable of." She retorted. Sasuke snorted. The blonde kicked her door open lazily and marched in with Sakura in her arms and Sasuke still behind her making threats. Tsunade kicked her door shut and handed Sakura to the blond man sitting next to the supposed-to-be-dead Itachi. Deidara, the blond, nodded at the other blonde and him and Itachi got up to leave. "Give her back and die." Sasuke said. Itachi and Deidara both regarded the younger man with contempt. "Next time you try something foolish like this, you will not live to tell about it." Deidara threatened before the two men with the unconscious pinkette left the village as silently and unseen as they came.

* * *

R&R please. Again, don't bother flaming because I will hunt you down and destroy you. ^_^ Have a nice day.


	3. Home Again!

ANOTHER NARUTO FANFIC FROM ME, TWILIGHT DELUCCA. DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ.

RATED M BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS BECAUSE MOST OF MY FANFICS ARE RATED M. SORRY IF THEY ARE OOC. I TRY MY BEST TO KEEP THEM IN CHARACTER!

CHAPTER THREE: HOME AGAIN!

CHARACTERS INTRODUCED:

WARNING: LEMON.

DISCLAIMER: I. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO. SO. FUCK. OFF.

* * *

Sakura felt familiar fingers on her face and in her hair so she slowly opened her eyes, afraid to hope too much but still hoping she was where she belonged. Blond and raven hair greeted her and she dared to hope slightly. "You scared us. You were in a death-like state the entire trip home. Tsunade-sama is hopefully putting Sasuke in his place. It was foolish of him to take you from under our noses." Itachi said softly. With a soft, apologetic sob, Sakura sat up and flung her arms around both of them. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I know I promised you I wouldn't do that ever again but I didn't want to be with Sasuke! I wanted to be here with you guys where I was loved and appreciated." She said as she cried.

Itachi and Deidara each tangled a hand in her rosette locks and smiled slightly. "We knew all of this already. Why do you think we came to fetch you? Why Dei threatened to blow Konoha to the ground with his clay bombs?" Itachi chuckled softly. Sakura kissed them both with as much adoration as she could and they both returned her kisses with passion and adoration as well. The pinkette got a shower to wash the blood off from her attempted suicide before climbing into bed and snuggling with her boys. "I love you 'Tachi, Dei." She mumbled. "We love you too Saki." The two S-class shinobi replied as the blond spooned up behind her, pushing her further into Itachi's body. The pinkette fisted her deceptively gentle looking hands into his shirt and buried her face in his chest. The ravenette reached over her head and stroked long, calloused fingers down Deidara's cheek. "I love both of you. I would gladly go to war if it meant keeping both of you by my side always." Itachi said quietly as one of Deidara's mouth hands licked the older Uchiha brother's jaw, the other one kissing Sakura's neck. The pinkette straddled Deidara's hips while Itachi rose behind her between the blond's legs. The tall raven haired man nuzzled her neck, his hands reaching up under her shirt to stroke bare flesh. Sakura shuddered and ground lightly against the blond. Deidara's hands joined Itachi's under Sakura's shirt and Sakura arched her back as one of his hand-mouths suckled a pert nipple and Itachi's dexterous fingers pinched the other one. "Aw gods I missed this." Sakura breathed softly. Smiles crossed both men's faces as the elder Uchiha pressed her more firmly into their hands with his body, one of his hands moving down her bare stomach and into her skirt. Sakura's breath hitched and she moaned quietly when she felt calloused fingers part her lower lips and tease her clit. Her head thunked gently against Itachi's shoulder and she rocked forward, rubbing against Deidara's erection.

Blue eyes darkened to a smoky sapphire, spring green darkened to emerald and Itachi's eyes held tints of Sharingan red. This was just for them. It was a bonding. The raven haired man's hand moved further between Sakura's legs and she opened her thighs wider, cradling Deidara's erection closer to her body as well. Itachi's knuckles brushed against it as he slipped two fingers into her welcoming body. Sakura exhaled shakily and reached behind her to close her smaller hand around the bulge in the older shinobi's pants. Itachi's hips jerked toward her and a smirk lit Sakura's mouth for a moment. It was wiped off by Deidara who arched his hips and pushed Itachi's fingers deeper inside her. The rosette pushed her hair out of her face and closed her dark eyes. "I need more than this. I need more contact. I need it now." She whispered. The two men nodded and Deidara sat up only to plant a sloppy kiss on Itachi's chin before the two men began to undress first the pink haired woman in their embrace then each other.

Sakura gasped lowly and she dug her short, blunt nails into Deidara's shoulders when they both entered her at the same time. The blond was still sitting up so that his chest was pressed to Sakura's while Itachi's was pressed against her bare back. Slowly and with all the passion and love they felt for her every waking moment of their new lives, the two moved within her and Sakura rolled her hips to take them both in as deep as she could. Deidara kissed the tears that fell from her face. "Don't cry Sakura-chan. You're home now. It's all going to be alright." He crooned as he and Itachi continued to move slowly and deeply inside her.

Sakura moaned louder with each thrust of their hips, both of Deidara's hand-mouths suckling her nipples as his hands cupped her generous breasts, kneading them in the slightly rough manner that she loved and Itachi's fingers rubbing her clit in time to their thrusts while laying kisses on her neck and bare shoulders. "This…This is where I belong. Right here. With both of you. Just like this. Forever. This is what I want for the rest of our lives." Sakura panted softly as she met them both thrust for thrust. Itachi's Sharingan flared to life and the tomoes spun lightening fast. Not to harm his lovers but because he could no longer control his doujutsu. Sakura's moans got breathier and louder the closer the three moved toward their orgasms. The two worked hard to make sure Sakura came first.

With a scream that made black spots dance in her vision, Sakura came undone and a snarled curse signaled Itachi following her. Sakura's spasms soon brought Deidara with them and he nearly screamed himself. 'The only time Itachi uses such crude language is when the three of us are making love.' Sakura thought fondly. They lay tangled together enjoying the afterglow that came with good sex, Sakura's head nestled under Deidara's chin and Itachi's nestled in the hollow between her shoulder blades. The pinkette was on her stomach. "I needed that earlier." She said softly. Itachi laid a slightly wet kiss on her shoulder and Deidara laid one on her hair. Sakura smiled and drifted off with her favorite men in the world.

* * *

R&R please. Again, don't bother flaming because I will hunt you down and destroy you. ^_^ Have a nice day.


	4. Final Showdown

ANOTHER NARUTO FANFIC FROM ME, TWILIGHT DELUCCA. DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ.

RATED M BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS BECAUSE MOST OF MY FANFICS ARE RATED M. SORRY IF THEY ARE OOC. I TRY MY BEST TO KEEP THEM IN CHARACTER!

CHAPTER FOUR: FINAL SHOWDOWN!

CHARACTERS INTRODUCED: Zari, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu

WARNING: Violence, Foul language, Character Death.

DISCLAIMER: I. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO. SO. FUCK. OFF.

* * *

Sakura woke up alone and blinked. "'Tachi? Dei?" She called lightly. Sakura wrapped a sheet around her naked body and moved silently on bare feet into the living room. "Itachi? Deidara?" She called again worriedly. Sakura opened the front door and poked her mussed pink head out. She saw them leaned up against a cherry blossom tree. "Good morning Sakura-chan." Deidara said once the sheet-clad kunoichi got to them. "I was worried when you didn't answer. I thought something had happened." Sakura said softly. "Sorry koi." Itachi said. "We wanted to watch the sunrise but we didn't want to bother you." Deidara explained.

Sakura settled down between the two and they watched the sky lighten together. "You're just in time." Deidara said softly. Sakura smiled and leaned her head on Itachi's shoulder as she took both of their hands in her own and the three S-class shinobi watched the sun come up. Sakura blinked as she saw a figure approaching. Her body tensed just in case she had to fight naked. "Relax hime. It's just a civilian from the nearby village." Deidara soothed as he ran his hand down her right arm while Itachi stroked her hair. The pinkette relaxed and Deidara got up to deal with the visitor. Sakura melted into Itachi's side and watched lazily. "Deidara-sama…..there's a group of shinobi demanding the Lady Sakura." Zari, the man that built their home, said worriedly as he watched the pinkette snuggle Itachi and make purring noises at him as he kissed her bare flesh.

Deidara smiled at the sight before his eyes hardened. "What do they look like?" He asked. "One looks like Itachi-sama. One's a red haired woman, one's a blue haired man, and one's a big, reddish-brown haired man." Zari replied. Deidara nodded and smiled tightly. "Thank you for telling me Zari-san. Please return to the village and warn all civilians to stay inside unless absolutely necessary. We don't want any of our people to get caught in the crossfire." He instructed. "Hai Deidara-sama. I hope you, Itachi-sama, and Sakura-hime are successful." Zari replied. The dark red haired man left like told and headed back to the town. Sakura got up and headed to Deidara's side worriedly. "Dei-chan?" She asked.

Deidara growled low in his chest. "Sasuke is more of a fool than I thought. He's heading this way to try and forcefully remove Sakura from our sides once again." He snapped at Itachi. Sakura looked terrified for a moment before rage clouded her pretty emeralds. "I'm going to go get dressed." She said. The pinkette returned a few minutes later dressed in her Anbu gear. The tight black material sparked a rush of lust in her lovers and they very nearly threw her down and once again had fill of her eager body in front of Sasuke and the gods.

The younger raven haired Uchiha's Sharingan whirled furiously and Sakura smiled slightly as she ran her tongue up Deidara's jaw before kissing him. "Sasuke. You just don't know when to leave things well enough alone do you?" She asked lightly with some underlying fury in her voice. Sasuke glared at her. "Get away from them Sakura. You belong to me." He snapped. Sakura pressed her body against the blond's and Itachi's own Sharingan whirled to life. "I belong to Itachi and Deidara. Not to you Sasuke. You left me. Abandoned me without a backward glance. And now I've gotten over it and you and moved on to where I am meant to be. You can't handle the fact that I don't love you anymore." She said.

Deidara reached into his pouch and started molding clay while Sakura pulled her gloves on and Itachi's Sharingan sprang to third level Mangekyou. "Sasuke-kun she clearly doesn't want to leave with us. Shouldn't we respect her wishes and just go?" The red head asked timidly. Sasuke glared at the red head. "Shut up Karin. If you didn't want to come with us, you should have stayed in Konoha." He snarled. Sakura flinched at the way Sasuke talked to the girl and her eyes narrowed. Slowly she did the hand signs for her jutsu behind Deidara's back. Suddenly the cherry blossom tree erupted behind them and all the petals started dancing around the clearing. Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't even break the genjutsu since Sakura had been practicing it.

Sakura disappeared into the petals and Sasuke tried frantically to find her. "Sakura Doku senbon no jutsu." A soft voice called. Sasuke flinched when several poisoned senbon needles embedded themselves in his flesh. The petals died down and Sakura was standing with Itachi and Deidara again. "Karin-san you're a medic yes?" Sakura asked calmly. Karin nodded. "We could use another medic in the village. Will you abandon Sasuke and work for us? You would earn a good pay and have a stable environment." Sakura asked. Karin looked unsure for a moment and Sakura smiled. "No one would hurt you here. The villagers are kind civilians. I'll train you personally if it would make you feel better." She offered. Karin nodded and left Sasuke's side. "I'm tired of fighting. I want peace." She said softly, tearfully. Sakura nodded and smiled tenderly. "You'll have that here Karin-chan. You won't have to fight unless you want to. Itachi, Deidara, and I usually take care of any fighting that must be done. Our villagers are never caught in the crossfire and they never feel the effects of war." She said gently.

Karin nodded. "I want that too." She said. Sakura sent Karin into the house. "Wait there until we're finished. After we finish up here, I'll take you to the village and get you a place to live, and assess your skills so I'll know where I need to start training you." She said. Karin nodded obediently and headed into the house. Sasuke's Sharingan swirled violently but Sakura didn't flinch away from it. "This is your last chance to leave us alive. If you refuse to leave, we'll kill all of you." Sakura said coldly. Sasuke laughed. "You kill me? Don't make me laugh. You're too pathetic to do it. Just the other day, you killed yourself to get away from me." He sneered. Sakura smirked. "Only because the sight of you makes me so sick that I want to vomit. The very idea of you touching my body like my boys do is enough to make me want to scrub all my skin off. You disgust me Uchiha Sasuke because you're so weak and pathetic that you had to attack my boys from behind to successfully take me from their side." She replied coldly. Sasuke lunged for her, his face a mask of fury. "You fucking whore!" He snarled as his hands wrapped around her throat. Sakura's eyes widened momentarily before she reached up and broke both of his wrists by rotating her thumbs under his hands and shoving him away from her violently. "You don't have permission to touch me." She snarled as she healed the little damage Sasuke caused her. Juugo looked unsure of this battle as well. "Juugo-san I can purge your curse mark so you can live in peace." Sakura said softly. Juugo's dark eyes widened slightly. "You can take this madness from me?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "Yes. You will no longer have the insane urge to eat human flesh nor will you have the driving need to kill others. Will you come to me and let me help you?" She asked. Juugo walked to her and Sakura smiled gently. "Go wait inside with Karin-chan. I'll heal you when I finish with Sasuke." She said. Juugo obeyed and Sasuke's Sharingan brightened in rage. "What about me?" Suigetsu demanded. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You wish to live a life of peace? That sword of yours would be useless if you embraced that life." She said softly. Suigetsu shrugged. "I can defend the village or something." He said. Sakura shrugged as well. "If you want to do so I won't stop you." She replied. The aqua haired water shinobi abandoned Sasuke as well and Sakura's smile turned sharp. "Your friends have abandoned you Sasuke. Without a backward glance. Just like you did to me all those years ago." She said cheerfully. The pinkette watched the younger Uchiha choke on his rage for a few minutes before turning her back to him and walking away. Enraged, Sasuke charged forward and ran her through the back with the Kusanagi. Sakura gasped wetly and dissolved into a ton of black ravens. "Genjutsu." Sasuke snarled furiously. Sakura's laughter mocked him and he attacked her blindly. Sakura had him on his back in seconds and her foot on his throat before he could blink. "This is your last chance to leave Sasuke. If you don't, Itachi or Deidara will kill you off and I'll go deal with your friends in my home." She said uncaringly. Sasuke spit at her and Sakura made a disgusted face. "Oh that's so gross." She moaned as she wiped Sasuke's saliva off with one delicate gloved hand. Sakura stomped on Sasuke's chest in retaliation, breaking several ribs. Sasuke cried out in pain and struggled against the pinkette's foot. "Go inside Sakura-chan. Itachi and I will deal with Sasuke." Deidara ordered softly. Sakura watched Sasuke struggle for a few more seconds before obediently going inside.

"Karin-chan I have some questions for you. I need you to answer them truthfully ok? No one is going to hurt you for your answers." Sakura said softly. Karin nodded and Sakura smiled. "Did Sasuke ever hurt you?" She asked. Karin looked down at the floor and blinked back tears. "Sasuke-kun used to get mad a lot. He was an angry person you know? At first Sasuke-kun would just be silent and glare at everything and everyone that moved. After we got to know each other better, Sasuke-kun would scream at us when he was mad but we just ignored him because he was an angry person. Everything made him angry. The grass being green, the sky, water, life in general. Then when he saw that screaming did nothing, he went back to being silent and glaring at everything. One day I accidentally got between him and his target and he went nuts. He broke three ribs, bruised 75% of my body and gave me a mild concussion. Not to mention the severe burns on my arms, face, neck, and chest. I had to return to one of Orochimaru's labs to heal from the damage. That just made him even angrier but he didn't beat me again because he needed me to track our target down again. Sasuke-kun never hurt Juugo-kun or Suigetsu-kun because they were men and they could fight back better than I could. They weren't afraid of Sasuke-kun and I was. I still am but I don't want to live in fear anymore. I'm not a coward by any means but I hate conflict. War, shinobi life, killing, things of that nature, I don't like it. I like peace but being with Sasuke-kun meant constant war." She replied.

Sakura snorted. "You're dead on about Sasuke's personality Karin. He enjoys conflict. He thrives on chaos. He can't bear to be at peace. Sasuke is the type of man that needs some sort of conflict to feel alive. If there's peace, he has to break that peace by causing trouble." She said. Karin nodded. "That was it exactly." She replied. "I want to do a full body chakra exam on you. I have a theory that Sasuke didn't just beat on you. The boys will have to go into the other room because their presence will only unnerve you." Sakura said. Karin nodded and Sakura smiled. "As soon as I finish with Karin-chan, I'll remove your curse mark Juugo." She said softly. Juugo nodded and dragged Suigetsu into the other room. "How long have you been hiding your pregnancy? And how did you become pregnant?" Sakura asked lowly. "I'm finishing my first trimester. Sasuke-kun had no idea. It was after Sasuke-kun faced Itachi-san at the Akatsuki base. He was furious because Deidara-san whisked Itachi-san away to save his life. This was obviously before you came to them. I had never seen Sasuke-kun so angry before. Even for an angry person, he was angry. I offered to track Itachi-san down for him and Sasuke-kun went very quiet. I backed away toward Juugo-kun and Suigetsu-kun because when I stayed close to them, Sasuke-kun didn't hurt me. But he grabbed my arm and smiled. He said he wanted me to track Itachi-san down and that Juugo-kun and Suigetsu-kun had to stay there so that he could move faster. At first, they protested but when he threatened them with the Sharingan, they agreed." Karin began shakily. Sakura took the red haired girl's hands and smiled encouragingly. "As your medic, I'm forbidden to tell anyone else this unless you give me permission. It's alright if you tell me the rest of the story Karin-chan. It'll stay between us." She said softly. "Sasuke-kun pulled me away in the direction Deidara-san's bird flew with Itachi-san and himself on the back of it. So that Juugo-kun and Suigetsu-kun didn't get suspicious but when we got far enough away that they couldn't hear me if I screamed or made noise, Sasuke-kun t-turned on m-me. H-he pushed me to the ground and….." Karin trailed off as she choked back a sob.

Sakura pulled the red haired girl to her chest and hugged her. "Shh. It's ok now. I know what happened from that last sentence. Shh. It's alright now. You're safe now. No one will ever hurt you again." She soothed softly. Karin cried into her shoulder. "I tried to resist! I really did but he was so strong and he held me down so easily. I struggled as hard as I could and I screamed but Sasuke-kun just slapped me until I fell silent. It hurt so much and there was so much blood when he….I begged and pleaded him to stop and to leave me alone but he just laughed. After he was done, he told me that if I ever told anyone else what he did to me, he'd make me wish he had killed me." She sobbed. "I want you to wait right here. I'll be right back. I promise." Sakura said softly. Karin nodded and Sakura glided out the door. "Have you killed him yet?" She demanded hotly when she got to her blond lover's side. "No un. Itachi's toying with him." Deidara replied. Sakura nodded and glided to Itachi who was letting Sasuke charge him before slapping him to the ground like an annoying pest.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the throat on his next charge and slammed him into a tree so hard that the wood protested. "You're lower than the lowest trash on this planet Sasuke." She snarled. "So that fucking whore told you did she?" Sasuke sneered. Sakura let loose a strangled growl of fury and dug her nails into the flesh of his throat. "You had no right to take that which wasn't given to you. She told you to stop, that she didn't want what you did to her and yet you continued and selfishly ignored her. You raped her you son of a bitch. I bet your poor dead mother wishes she were alive to beat you into your grave. Do you want to know why you couldn't beat Itachi?" She snarled. Sasuke snarled back and Sakura squeezed her hand threateningly. "I'll rip your head off if you try it Uchiha." She warned. "You can't beat Itachi because you're a spoiled, self-centered, egotistical, maniacal, psychotic, brat. A child that rages when he's denied something. You are incapable of loving anything but yourself and you use people until you can't use them anymore because of that. You use people and things until they have nothing left then you throw them away like trash. Only to repeat the cycle again and again. You don't know how to be anything else because you were too foolish to let anyone else show you a better, healthier way to do things. And now you're going to pay for your sins. Before you die, I wanted to tell you that Karin is pregnant with your child Sasuke. And you will never see this child born nor will you ever know what might have been if you had manned up and taken care of Karin instead of treating her like an insect that needed to see the bottom of a shoe. I want you to die knowing that I pitied you. That's all you're worth. Pity and shame." Sakura said before walking away and heading back into the house.

Sasuke's strangled howls of rage followed her and Karin clung to her again. "You and your two friends are welcome to stay here for tonight. We have plenty of spare rooms." Sakura said. "Thank you Sakura." Karin replied. Sakura smiled. "It's not a problem." She said. Sakura moved over to Juugo next. "Ready to live a free life?" She asked. "Yes. I'm more than ready." Juugo replied. Sakura's hands glowed with crimson chakra and she placed one on his curse mark and the other on his forehead. A large black orb of cursed energy surrounded by Sakura's crimson chakra was drawn from Juugo's body and Sakura smiled. "Your curse mark is very primitive. It's powerful but not very evolved." She said clinically as she continued to draw the cursed energy out of Juugo's body while simultaneously healing the damage done to his mind and body from having it for so long.

* * *

R&R please. Again, don't bother flaming because I will hunt you down and destroy you. ^_^ Have a nice day.


	5. The Aftermath

ANOTHER NARUTO FANFIC FROM ME, TWILIGHT DELUCCA. DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ.

RATED M BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS BECAUSE MOST OF MY FANFICS ARE RATED M. SORRY IF THEY ARE OOC. I TRY MY BEST TO KEEP THEM IN CHARACTER!

CHAPTER FIVE: THE AFTERMATH

CHARACTERS INTRODUCED:

WARNING:

DISCLAIMER: I. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO. SO. FUCK. OFF.

* * *

Sakura swayed dangerously as her chakra encompassed and absorbed the cursed energy completely. Her emerald eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped toward the floor. Juugo and Suigetsu caught the petite woman and laid her on the couch as Karin went into the kitchen to get her something to drink and eat when she woke up. Deidara and Itachi came back in covered in blood and narrowed their eyes at the state of their kunoichi. "What happened to her?" Deidara asked tightly. "She healed Juugo. Then she dropped." Karin replied. Itachi sighed. "She used too much chakra." He surmised. Karin nodded again. "Don't bother to make anything until she wakes up. Sakura is very unstable after using too much chakra." Itachi said. Karin nodded obediently and sat down between Juugo and Suigetsu.

Sakura groaned softly as she slowly regained consciousness. Calloused fingers in her hair and on her stomach made her smile lazily and blink her eyes open. "You're all healed right?" She asked Juugo anxiously. "Yes. You kept your word." The sandy haired man replied in awe. Sakura's smile widened. "Good." She said as she nuzzled into the hand stroking her hair. Slightly rough lips brushed the sensitive skin of her navel and Sakura purred softly. "You have strange chakra Sakura-san." Suigetsu commented. "Oh yeah I do. But crimson isn't the only color of chakra I possess." Sakura laughed. "You have multiple colors?" Karin asked shyly. Sakura nodded. "Normally when I fight my chakra is a dark blue. My healing chakra matches my eyes. The crimson chakra you guys saw is extraction chakra. I use the red chakra to extract poison, tainted chakra, and probably even a biju if I tried. When my chakra turns black though, it means that I've gone insane and it's just best to stay out of my way. Itachi-kun and Deidara-kun keep me from losing myself in my insanity. If something ever happened to one of them, I…..even the Kyuubi fears my destructive capabilities." She explained quietly. "Your crimson chakra destroyed the black tainted chakra." Juugo said. "No. It didn't. My chakra purified it and absorbed it. It's now part of my natural chakra reserves." Sakura replied. The pinkette stretched lazily, like a cat and got off the couch. "I'm hungry. Who wants food?" Sakura asked. Deidara and Itachi both smirked at her and Karin giggled. The pinkette went into the kitchen and cooked a big dinner for everyone. Her boys ate big, she ate big, and she'd wager that the threesome in her house would eat big too.

They all sat down to a big dinner and Sakura told the trio about the village that just sprouted up near their house and how the three of them were regarded as the rulers because they were the first inhabitants. Sakura also told them about the village life and how none of their villagers were ever harmed when the trio were attacked by whatever shinobi were sent after them due to Deidara and Itachi being so infamous as S-class criminals before quitting the Akatsuki and settling down to live normal lives with her. She told them what to expect if they decided to settle down in the village proper or if they chose to live in houses on the outskirts like the three of them did. "The best thing about living outside the village is that none of my villagers ever experience the battles we fight for their sakes." Sakura said. "I'm gonna do that then. I'll help you guys protect the village." Suigetsu decided. Sakura laughed lightly. "On the second floor, we have nothing but guest rooms. You may take one if you'd like. Dei, Itachi, and I also have jobs within the village in addition to our shinobi lives. We're also the leaders of the village since we made it. The village is called Safe Haven. Anyone that wants a place of peace is welcome in the village. Dei runs an art school and Itachi trains those that show exceptional skills with chakra. I run the hospital as well as the village. Karin-chan if you show that you are able to learn well and pick up on medical concepts, you will work directly under me in the clinic." She said.

Karin nodded and yawned widely. "But for now, Dei will show you to your guest rooms." Sakura said as she turned and threaded healing chakra through Itachi's eyes to heal whatever damage he did to them. Deidara showed the trio to the guest rooms upstairs and allowed them to pick the one they wanted for their own. "These will be your rooms until you find your own places." He said. The three nodded and bowed in thanks before retreating to their rooms for the night.

"That was sweet of you Dei." Sakura said softly. "They looked like they were tired. Like Itachi and I used to look when we first came to you yeah." Deidara replied as his speech impediment came out in his tiredness. "Sleep time I think." Sakura yawned.

The house went dark as everyone turned in for the night.

* * *

R&R please. Again, don't bother flaming because I will hunt you down and destroy you. ^_^ Have a nice day.


End file.
